


And Then I Saw Your Face

by Cherikella



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Charles has a phd in adorable, Charles has crushes, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is Jealous, Friendship, High School AU, M/M, Moira wants to be Charles' girlfriend, Protective Erik, Teen AU, They're 15, charles is the best friend, charles isn't out as a mutant yet, erik learns to control his powers, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU.<br/>Charles and Erik are in the same school together, they're best friends since they were five and they're both crushing hard only Erik is crushing on Charles while Charles is crushing on someone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then I Saw Your Face

Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr were inseparable - everybody at high school knew that. The two boys practically did everything together and were always by each other's side ever since they were 5. It was adorable and cute even now when they were 15. 

They shared everything but there was something Charles never mentioned to Erik before. Charles had a secret. Charles had this crush for months now. And one day he finally decided he was going to do something about it; to man up, as one would say. His little hands were trembling. It's not an easy task to approach your first crush and ask them out! He made sure he did everything as he was supposed to - he even got flowers and chocolates like he's seen in the movies and he had drawn a little drawing as a present too. And now with shaky legs he was on his way! All he could see is his crush' back. Charles cleared his throat to indicate that he was there. No reaction. He cleared his throat again and gently tapped the other boy's shoulder. The crush finally turned around, raising an eyebrow at Charles, his flowers and his box of chocolates.

"Are you coughing at me?" he asked arrogantly

"I was... that is... I just..." Charles mumbled not realizing that no one could actually hear him when he spoke this quiet.

"What do you want, short stuff?" the other boy asked

"I just..." he took a deep breath and bravely blurted the next sentence out "Will you go out on a date with me?" he stretched his arms to give the boy the flowers and the candy.

Silence.

The rest of the cafeteria was suddenly silent too.

Charles could hear his heart throbbing in his ears. If this had lasted just a little bit longer, Charles was positive he was going to faint. Finally the other boy's laughter broke the deafening silence.

"You want me to go out on a date with you?" he said, trying not to choke on his laughter "What are you, a girl?"

The rest of the cafeteria joined in the laughter as if they were on que. Charles felt small. He blushed deep red, his hands still hanging in the air with the flowers and chocolates.

"I--" he tried to say something to make this better but there was no sound coming out of his mouth. He swallowed.

"You do realize that you're a boy, right? A boy! Asking out another boy!" the crush kept laughing, feeling empowered by the approval of the audience.

"I just-- thought it didn't matter... I still like you..." Charles' voice sounded small as he felt.

That for some reason seemed even more amusing to everyone.

"He likes a boy!" the voices of the rest of the kids sounded throughout the cafeteria.

Charles wanted to just die right there and then! Sebastian continued with his remarks, one more hurtful than the other, when suddenly a large piece of metal fell on his foot, causing him to screech.

"That's enough, Sebastian!" Charles heard a determined voice, coming from one corner of the now quieted down cafeteria. A voice he could instantly recognize. "Leave him alone!"

"Lehnsherr, you freak!" Sebastian hissed "You broke my foot!"

"I hope I did!" came the reply "You deserve much more of you to be broken!"

"Keep away from me! You're both freaks! One loves boys, the other loves metal!"

"Apologize to Charles!" Erik said, slowly approaching

"I'm not apologizing to this weirdo, this _fairy_!" Sebastian said, leaving the rest of the cafeteria in awe of his amazing vocabulary

"You will apologize to Charles at once." Erik said firmly, forcing the metal piece on Sebastian's foot to twist a bit.

Sebastian let out a cry.

"It's really not necessar--" Charles butted in, voice still small, when Erik glared at him and returned his attention to Sebastian.

"Apologize!" he repeated

Sebastian gasped in pain. "Okay! Alright! I'm sorry!" he blurted out, twisting and turning, almost bending in half from pain.

But Erik was not pleased with this apology. "Say it nice." He insisted "From the heart. Like you mean it."

"I'm sorry, Charles! I shouldn't have done and said what I did!" Sebastian Shaw said, bending in half, desperately trying to remove the metal from his foot.

Erik looked at Charles calmly. "Do you accept this apology? Is it good enough?" he asked and Charles nodded.

The poor boy just wanted this to be over.

"I don't!" Erik said, glaring at Sebastian again "I don't think it's enough!..." the fear in Shaw's eyes was visible when Erik's eyes met his. "But you're on Charles' mercy now." and with these words the metal released Sebastian's foot and leg. "Come on, Charles" Erik said, taking Charles' cold trembling hand in his.

The two left the cafeteria.

"I'll make those freaks pay!" Sebastian hissed under his breath as his friends rushed to see if his foot was okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You shouldn't have done this, Erik" Charles said when they were away from the cafeteria, hiding in their usual secret hangout in school.

"He was humiliating you. He was being mean to you. I was right in what I did." Erik said.

"It's things like this that make people feel so uneasy around you, and other mutants." Charles shook his head

"People are idiots anyway." Erik waved his hand dismissively but then quickly added "Not all of them, of course. You're surprisingly great for a human."

Charles chuckled "You're insane!"

Erik grinned "I know."

"Thanks though. For what you did back there. For protecting me." Charles said and meant every word Erik nodded, looking down at his hands. "And you managed to control your powers this time!" Charles grinned at him "You did exactly what you wanted, exactly when you wanted it and at your own will! That's a huge progress!"

Erik blushed a bit. "I didn't have full control over it... Just a bit... It was still the situation that caused me to be able to actually bend the metal to my own will."

"You felt so deeply that I was in trouble that it unleashed your powers!" Charles chuckled again "You really are the best friend I ever had, Erik!"

Erik smiled, his lips becoming a thin line as if he was pressing them tightly together.

"Thanks again!"

"Anytime, Charles..." Erik replied quietly "Any time..."

"You'll probably get in trouble for it... for what you did to help me..." 

"Yeah, probably. Another detention where everyone will stare at me as if I'm a freak." he shrugged "No biggie." 

"Oh, Erik... I'm sorry. I should've--"

"What?" Erik cut him off "What should you have done? Not going to Sebastian? Yeah, probably. He's no good for you. But you did, because you-- you cared." 

Charles sighed, looking through the window. "I was a fool." 

"No... no, you're not a fool..." Erik mumbled "You just... you can't help who you like..." 

Charles nodded slowly. "Yes... you can't help who you like..." 

They stood there like that - Charles gazing through the window, Erik gazing at Charles...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Stryker shot Erik a look. 

"The mutant boy." he said from behind his desk, crossing his hands on his chest. "Again." 

"Morning, Mr. Stryker." Erik greeted aloof. Eventually he learned to just not care. 

"Why is it always you, lot, that create the trouble?" Stryker shook his head. 

"Us lot?" Erik repeated, raising an eyebrow. 

"You hurt someone. Again. Sebastian Shaw. His foot is probably broken."

Erik couldn't help the smile on his face. 

"You find this funny, Lehnsherr!?" Stryker grimaced 

"No, sir." Erik shook his head. 

Stryker glared at the boy with pure hatred in his eyes. "Your kind... always think you can do whatever you want!" 

That was the last straw. " _He_ did whatever he wanted!" Erik barked " _He_ insulted my friend! Ask whoever you want, he was being cruel. What was I supposed to do, let him get away with it? Let him go on!?" 

"Did Sebastian Shaw hurt Charles Xavier physically?" Stryker asked calmly. 

"That is not the point!" Erik insisted 

"Answer the question, Lehnsherr." Stryker said, the same calmness surrounding him now. "Did Sebastian Shaw physically harm Charles Xavier?" 

Erik pursed his lips into a tight line, his brow furrowed. 

"Well?" 

"No, sir." Erik finally said through his teeth. "Sebastian Shaw did not physically harm Charles Xavier." 

"Good."

"But his words were just as harming and hurtful, I assure you!" Erik blurted out, rage streaming through him 

"Words, Lehnsherr, words!" 

"Are you saying this school tolerates emotional abuse!?" 

"Don't forget your place, Lehnsherr!" Stryker got up from his chair to look down at Erik "Or do I need to call your poor mother again?" 

Erik froze. 

"I can call her here and tell her what a disgrace you are! She'd be upset." he continued, pleased to regain control over the situation. 

Erik was quiet. He did not want to worry his mother.

"I sometimes think you'd stop making trouble if you had only seen her face the last time I spoke to her about the things you do with metal... So ashamed because her mutant boy can't control his... abilities..." 

Erik looked down, his fists clenched but no words coming out of his mouth now. 

"As I said, don't forget your place, mutant boy. This school does not tolerate trouble makers!" Stryker said "Is this clear?"

Erik was silent. 

"I asked, is this clear?" 

Erik nodded. "Yes, Mr. Stryker." 

"You can go now. And be grateful I let you go that easily after what you did to the injured boy!" he said "I'll talk to his parents and I'll do my best to spare you from charges." 

Silence. 

"What do we say when we're grateful, Lehnsherr?"

"Thank you, Mr. Stryker." Erik said, shaking on the inside. 

"Good." the principal nodded with a sly smile "You may go now. Oh! And you're in detention for the next two weeks." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, my God, Erik! Is everything alright? What happened? Are you in a lot of trouble? What did he say?" Charles was waiting from him when he went out of the principal's office. 

"It's fine, Charles." Erik said, forcing his face not to let out how angry he really was. 

"I'm going in!" Charles said "I'll talk to him, explain to him again that--" 

"No need." 

"I can talk to my mother, tell her to fix this-- If I beg her really persistently she'll get so annoyed with me, she'd come speak to Stryker and--"

Erik smiled at Charles. "It's really alright, Charles." he said "It's fine. I got away with just the detention." 

"Detention!? But Sebastian's getting it too, right?" 

Erik shook his head. "Sebastian's the victim, apparently. So no. Just me." 

"But Sebastian was to be blamed!" Charles said, and Erik couldn't help admiring the naive innocence of his friend. 

"I know but that's not how it works." 

"This isn't fair! I cannot believe I actually liked him!" 

"Yeah, I can't believe that either." Erik mumbled "You have a horrible taste in men!" 

"I'm so sorry, Erik! I didn't mean to cause all this." 

"I know. It's fine. I know I did the right thing, even if I'm punished for it." 

"So unfair!" was all Charles could say "How long will your detention be?"

"Two weeks..." 

"TWO WEEKS!?" 

"Sorry." 

Charles hid his face in his hands. "That's unfair! And there's nothing I can do about it! I feel so useless!" 

Erik shook his head. "You're not useless Charles! You're my best friend which makes you one of the two most important people in the world!" 

Charles smiled but it was obvious he was still pretty shaken. 

"Two weeks of detention is nothing, really. As I said, no biggie. As a mutant I should be used to it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-One Year Later-

Erik heard the news and temporarily lost control over his powers. Charles had a girlfriend - Moira. 

So Moira finally did it. Erik knew she was after Charles for quite some time now but he never expected anything to come out of it. But here was Moira now, smiling like a flower that's been brightened up by the sun, telling him how Charles was taking her to the school dance next month. 

"Are you okay, Erik?" she asked concerned and he realized his face was probably betraying him so he hurriedly excused himself and went as far away as he could. 

It was first period. He still had lots of classes left for today but he couldn't take it, he just couldn't. He ran all the way home and locked himself in the sanctuary of his room as soon as he got there. His body was burning, he could hardly get his breath and there was this constant undying pain in his chest, like something was breaking inside over and over again. He realized there were tears in his eyes and cursed himself, angry for letting his feelings take control over him.  He heard a knock on the door followed by his mother's soft voice. 

"Erik, my dear boy, are you alright?" she asked 

His head was desperately shaking 'no' but his mouth lied nevertheless "Yes." he said, willing his voice to sound normal "Fine." 

There was silence for a moment and the door slowly opened. His mother's concerned face showed up. 

"I'm fine!" he said, a quiet defiance.  She approached, putting her gentle hand on his forehead and gasped.

"Erik! You're burning! You're having a fever!" she exclaimed. 

Erik shrugged. He had no idea and he didn't care. For all he knew, it was heartbreak. And that was just stupid. 

His mother shook her head. "We can't have that, my dear! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she brought a few medicines to take the temperature down. 

"I was at school..." Erik mumbled "I didn't feel good... I came home... I didn't want to worry you, mama..." 

"I'm your mother, young man! Worrying about you is pretty much all I do." she replied and tugged him in. He let her baby him. He let himself cry a bit more. The fever was tormenting his body just like the thought of Charles and Moira was tormenting his mind and heart. He was suffocating. He was helpless. He was unwanted.  His eyes closed and at some point he fell asleep, exhausted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock on the bedroom door. 

"Just come in, ma" Erik sighed, curled up in his bed under his warm blanket. 

The door opened sheepishly and Erik heard soft steps approaching him. He shifted a bit in bed and looked over his shoulder only to see Charles standing there. 

"Charles?" he said, not trusting his own eyes "What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?"

Charles smiled softly and shook his head. "No, Erik, you're not dreaming." he said "It's me. I came to see how you're feeling. I learned you just disappeared and... I didn't know you were sick." 

Erik sighed. "I didn't know I was sick either." he said. He really didn't know how sick exactly he was - love was a sickness. 

"I'm so sorry about that." Charles spoke again, putting his schoolbag on the floor and getting closer to Erik's bed. "Can I help somehow?" 

Erik shook his head. "No. I'll be alright." he said "I'll just stay home for a couple of days." 

"Yes, of course."  "You better stay away from me, I don't want to pass it on to you." he said "I don't want you to be sick, Charles." 

Charles rolled his eyes "I'll be just fine, Erik." he said, not leaving. "Besides, you can't throw me out. I have the perfect excuse to be here - homework." 

Erik rolled his eyes too "Can't I escape homework at least when I'm sick!?" he groaned and Charles laughed 

" 'fraid not." the boy said and took out a few notebooks from his schoolbag. "But I promise, it'll be more of a formality rather than actually doing homework." 

Erik looked pale and tortured and Charles' smile froze on his face. "How are you feeling, Erik?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice "Does it hurt a lot?" 

Erik nodded slowly, tears forming in his eyes again. "Yes." he whispered, looking straight at Charles "Yes, Charles. It hurts a lot..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days he spent in bed. His mother was taking care of him - she found the time despite all other things she had to do - and Charles used to come after school to bring homework. He usually just stayed there and did his own homework with Erik. It was more talking and taking care of Erik than studying but Erik finally gave up trying to convince Charles that he needn't bother. Charles was determined.

"I'm not leaving my bestest friend when he's feeling so ill! I'm not so horrible!" the boy had announced and what could Erik possibly say to that!? It was their special time - the time when Charles was only his! At that time there was no Moira, no school dance, the whole world comprised of Erik and Charles and no one else. And that was divine! Erik wished they could both just forever remain together suspended in time, talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company. 

He let himself be fooled by these moments. He left himself believe they would not end. And each day Charles noticed his friend's health was getting better, the fever was gone, the colour was back on Erik's cheeks, the smile returned too. Those sparkling blue-greenish eyes were smiling as well.

Charles seemed pleased to see this. And then one day, Erik was brought back to reality...

"You look so much better now!" Charles noticed. 

"Thank you" Erik smiled in return. 

"No, I mean, you're not sick anymore." Charles explained "You can come back to school next week!" 

"Oh..." Erik's face darkened.

He couldn't help it. Going back to school meant seeing Charles and Moira together. The realization that Charles was Moira's Charles now hit him hard again and he felt dizzy. 

Charles was still talking, excitedly, cheerfully, about school.

"... and it's so good that you're healthy again because now you won't miss the school dance! It's going to be so amazing! I'm taking Moira with me." he winked.

Erik did not understand that. Why was Charles winking about this!?

"She has a dress and everything! Who are you going to take to the dance, Erik? ... Erik? Erik, are you alright?" 

Erik blinked a few times. He was pale again. 

"No... yes... I'm fine...." he managed "I'm just still really tired..." 

"Oh, yes, of course." Charles nodded solemnly "You still need to rest." 

Erik nodded too. 

"Should I go?" Charles asked. 

Something tightened in Erik's chest again. He had to let Charles go... but at the same time the mere thought was painful for him. 

"I'm making you tired! I'm so sorry!"  Charles said, worriedly 

"No! No, it's fine! You're not... I'm still dizzy, that's all. It's nothing." he said firmly.

"Okay." 

"And... I'm not going on the school dance actually." he finally said. 

"No?" Charles asked concerned "But why not?" 

Erik shrugged. "Not my thing." 

"Oh... " Charles seemed disappointed and Erik really couldn't tell why.

It's not like Erik's presence at the dance would make any dramatic difference for Charles.

"I guess you know best..."  Charles said before leaving. "Get well soon, my friend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lehnsherr!" Sebastian said with a sly smile "Missing on school again?" 

"Get lost, Shaw." Erik hissed 

"Or do you just do that to defend your little fairy friend?" 

"I told you to get lost, Shaw!"

"Or what? You're gonna use your freaky metal powers on me again?" Shaw asked, trying to provoke Erik 

"Maybe I might. You remember how it felt the last time." Erik bit back

"Good. Do that. Make your mama proud of what a freak you are!"

Other students were listening again. Sebastian made sure there'd be witnesses. Erik was definitely getting in trouble this time if he as much as touched Sebastian Shaw. And yet he could not help it either. The rage he felt was taking the better of him. Just as he was about to respond to Shaw the way Shaw deserved, when he felt a familiar warm touch on his hand.  

"Come on, Erik, we have that thing to do!" Charles pulled him away before the situation became explosive. 

"Yeah,  _I bet you have things to do_!" Sebastian chuckled but the two boys were already gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you insane, Erik!?" Charles's face was all red "He was clearly trying to provoke you! And you let him! And it's  _you_ that will get in trouble after it, not him." 

"It was worth it to give him what he deserves." Erik replied "He's been bullying kids for years now, you, me, mutants, humans... he makes no distinction as long as he can humiliate them and make them suffer."

"I know it's unfair, Erik, but getting yourself into trouble is not worth it."

Erik huffed. "I cannot believe you actually liked that guy!" Erik blurted out, still affected by the confrontation, still wishing he could crush Sebastian's bones into a puddle. 

"He had nice hair" Charles shrugged, pulling Erik by the arm. 

Erik unconsciously ran his fingers through his own hair. "I never noticed he did..." Erik said.

"Well, he does!" Charles looked up "But it's stupid and not important and I was foolish to like him or his hair." 

Erik nodded.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid with Shaw." Charles said, blue eyes piercing right through Erik. 

"But--"

"No, Erik. Promise." Charles insisted. 

Erik took a minute to think and then finally gave another nod. "Yes. I promise, Charles." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two boys were at their place, their little sanctuary, eating their lunch. After all the provocation Erik was getting from Shaw, Charles thought it'd be better if they didn't spend much time in proximity to the bully. At least not when there were no teachers witnesses of Shaw's cruelty.

"You really like her, don't you?" he asked, his voice quiet, his eyes looking down at his hands. 

"What?" Charles frowned 

"Moira." Erik said "You really like her." 

"Oh... umm, yeah." Charles nodded, sitting down next to Erik "Yeah, I like Moira." 

"More than when you liked Sebastian?" Erik asked sheepishly 

Charles laughed. "Definitely! I definitely like Moira more than Sebastian!" 

Erik was quiet. 

"You okay, Erik? You've been acting really strange these days." 

"Oh... I'm fine. Sorry." 

"You don't have to apologize" he patted him on the shoulder. "I just want to make sure you're alright." 

"I'm alright." Erik said

Silence. 

"Do you love her?" he finally asked 

"Well... I guess... I don't really know." Charles replied "I'm only 16. What do I know about love." 

Erik shrugged. 

"For all I know it could be hormones or the fact that she's nice to me or simply because I don't want to be called a fairy again." Charles continued. "She makes me happy though. So we'll see where it goes." 

Erik nodded. "I hope you two are very happy together." 

Charles frowned again. "Erik, are you sure you're alright? You're acting really weird." 

"How so?" 

"Well, for one, you never asked that many questions about Moira before." 

"I was just making conversation. Being bored." Erik shrugged again

Charles shifted in his seat and faced Erik with bright blue eyes now. "Well, let's talk about something interesting then!" 

"Like?" 

"Us!" he smiled

"What about us?" 

"My parents are going to be out of town this weekend." Charles winked 

"What are you suggesting?" Erik asked 

"You can come over for the weekend. We can do anything we want!" 

Erik rolled his eyes. "You're not lecturing me in genetics again, Charles." 

Charles sighed "That was like  _one time_. And I won't do it again, okay?" 

"You talked for four hours without stopping." Erik laughed fondly "You got really excited about it though. It was adorable." 

"It was exciting! Genetics is exciting" Charles grinned, then his smile fell a bit. "Moira always stops me at the 20 minute mark. She's not really that keen on Genetics..." 

"I'm not either but you kinda make it interesting when you explain it." 

Charles smiled. "Thank you, Erik! Tell Moira that."

Erik pursed his lips and looked down at his hands again. "So this weekend..." he said. Anything to change the subject to something  _other than Moira._

"Right! I won't talk to you about Genetics and that's a promise!" Charles grinned "But I can bake you cookies. Also pancakes."

"Are you trying to make me fat or am I just special?" Erik chuckled

"Of course you're special!" Charles said in all seriousness 

Erik raised an eyebrow "What did you do, Charles?"

"Pardon?"

"You only act this nice and cheery when you've done something. Or when you think I'm feeling down." 

Charles was quiet for a moment, looking carefully at Erik. "... are you lonely, Erik?" he finally spoke, his voice soft. 

Erik frowned, feeling uncomfortable. "Where's this coming from?" 

"It's just-- you don't have a girlfriend... or a boyfriend... or anyone really." 

"I have my ma and my best friend." Erik said defensively 

"Not what I meant." Charles protested "Have you even been kissed before?" 

"No, I haven't..." Erik said, looking at his hands again

"Oh, Erik..." 

"Nor do I need that." he added quickly. "I'm a free spirit who needs no one!" 

"Even free spirits need to be kissed every now and then." Charles said and Erik cursed himself for not stopping his eyes to slide down and glance at Charles' red lips. He quickly looked away. "I'll find someone to kiss you, Erik." Charles continued. 

Erik shook his head. "You don't need to do that, Charles." he said. 

"I'll kiss you!" his friend blurted out

The world started spinning in Erik's head. "W-what?" he stuttered confused, blinking at Charles, as if unable to understand the meaning of the words.

"It'll be a friend kiss." Charles smiled, he was radiant. "Friends can kiss and do stuff together." 

"Right. A friend kiss." Erik said, his voice flat. 

"I'll make it good, I promise." 

Erik looked at Charles' face. Why did Charles seem so cheery about this? 

"What about Moira?" Erik forced himself to ask. "Kissing kind of passes the friendship line..." 

"No, but you're special..." Charles said helplessly. "We're just... we're  _us..._ We're special." 

A smiled played on Erik's lips. "Very special." he said softly

"So... can I?" Charles asked. His big blue eyes appeared even bigger and brighter now when they were looking up at Erik, a little nervous, a little excited.

"You're in a good mood today, aren't you?" Erik forced a chuckle just so he stops feeling so damn awkward. 

"I want you to be happy, Erik. I care about you." Charles said

Erik's brow furrowed. It was wrong to keep his secret any longer. 

"Charles, I love you." he said, holding his breath. 

Charles smiled softly. "I love you too, Erik. You're my best friend in the whole world." 

"No... Charles... I  _love_ you..." 

 Blue eyes looked up at him with strange gleam in them.

Erik's brain caught up on what his mouth had just said and he blushed bright red. What a stupid mistake that was! Charles was his best friend and now he probably lost that!

He stumbled around to collect what was left of his food and his schoolbag. 

"I'm sorry. I should go..." he said, avoiding Charles' eyes

"But Erik, I--" Charles uttered, still too surprised to think properly. 

Erik interrupted him, not hearing him out. "Bye!" he said and rushed away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles looked for his friend everywhere. There was no sign of Erik in the whole school. The boy considered skipping a few classes to go visit Erik's house in case that's where the mutant went but soon realized that that was out of the question too - his teacher saw him and gave him a scary look. Charles frowned. Such a waste of time! Listening to lessons he already knew, doing exercises that were not really teaching him anything. Any other day it would've been just a regular thing that he had to endure. But today was different! He had more important things to do. He had to find Erik! He had to tell him--

 "Charles!" Moira suddenly jumped in front of him, startling him

"Moira... I can't talk now. I'm--" 

"Looking for Erik?" she supplied 

"Yes..." 

"That's what I came to tell you. I saw Erik in the school yard, no one was around, I thought I'd talk to him... he's your friend and I thought...

Charles was impatient. "Yes, yes, I understand! What happened next? Where is he now?"

"I don't know where he is but I saw Sebastian Shaw and a few other boys surround him." 

Charles paled. 

"They said something to him - I was too far to hear what it was - but Erik shook his head and tried to walk away but they..." 

"Yes, Moira! They did what?" Charles' hands were shaking now

"They just took him!" 

"They took him?"

"Punched him first and then just... took him." 

Charles blinked at her a few times and she blinked back, unsure of what to do next. 

"Stupid! So stupid!" Charles whispered to himself, running his fingers through his hair 

"Excuse me?" 

"Why didn't he defend himself! Idiot!" 

"There  _was_ a lot of metal around..." Moira noticed "The school fence is metal. But he didn't even try..." 

The  _promise,_ Charles realized and bit his bottom lip. 

"I have to go!" he blurted out, moving past Moira. "Call whoever you can about this! They cannot let Shaw get away with it this time!"

"But what are you going to do?" Moira asked worriedly after him but he could hear nothing; he was already on his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Charles was panicking. He knew Shaw was up to no good and Erik was alone with him, surrounded by Shaw's gang, probably tied up and helpless. Even if Erik did chose to use his powers to save himself, Charles was no fool - he knew but well that Sebastian would take Erik somewhere with no metal. Erik was helpless, alone, angry and frightened and Charles didn't even know where to look for him. 

Charles wasn't too confident that the principal would do anything to help Erik or even look for him. Erik was a mutant and Stryker hated mutants. Charles could see him now, chuckling behind his desk, saying "What could a bunch of school boys do to your precious mutant boy? Aren't you overreacting?" 

Oh, yeah! They're probably playing football together! Charles felt rage mixed with horrific fear rising in his chest. What _were_ they going to do to Erik? They ambushed him when there was no one to see - Moira was not supposed to be there and they didn't know she was. So they planned it, they  _wanted_ it. This was not innocent. They didn't want to have a chat with him and Charles knew that all too well. Shaw was still pissed off at Erik for the way Erik embarrassed him a year ago in front of the whole school when Shaw was humiliating Charles. This was revenge. But  _how far_ would Shaw be willing to take this revenge? 

While these thoughts were swirling in Charles' mind he was running in no particular direction, looking for Erik wherever he could think of. His heartbeat was racing, he was out of breath, his legs were hurting but he was not giving up, could not give up. This was Erik! Erik! His best friend Erik! His-- Charles had to find him! Had to save him!

The feeling of helplessness was nestling in his heart with each passing minute. He had no idea how to find Erik and there were no news from Moira either. 

Charles screamed, his hair messy, clothes undone and cheeks red from the running, tears falling down his cheeks on their own account. Pain, anger, fear and the enormous desire to save Erik - all those at once, suffocating him. 

And suddenly his eyes went wide. He heard voices. He heard Shaw! He  _felt_ where Erik was! He could see... as if he was there... 

They were in the basement of one of Shaw's boys. Charles had no idea how he knew it or how it happened but he rushed in that direction, following the voices in his head. 

 _Erik! Erik, I'm coming!_ was all he could think now as he was running to his best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Erik opened his eyes again, he felt a sharp pain in his head. He reached up to touch his forehead but couldn't move his hands. He realized he was tied up, and pretty tightly for that. His vision was blurred and it took him a few moments to remember what happened before he blacked out. 

_"Lehnsherr! Fancy seeing you here." Shaw told him_

_Erik frowned and decided to ignore Shaw but then Shaw's friends showed up too, surrounding him. Erik felt the metal fence of the school yard and it was a comfort, making him feel safe. But then a promise popped up in his head. He couldn't fail Charles again._

_"You cannot pretend I'm not here, Lehnsherr." Shaw spoke again, getting closer._

_"Go away. I have no interest in having anything to do with you, Sebastian." Erik said_

_Shaw grabbed him by the hand tightly "You think you can make me cry like a baby in front of everybody and then just get away with it? I think not!" Shaw hissed_

_Erik twisted his hand to get out of Shaw's grip but then felt a hard blow on his head. After that everything was black._

"Bastard." he muttered, the pain from the blow still strong.

"You're awake!" he heard a voice. Sebastian Shaw! "It was about time." 

"You're an idiot if you think you can just knock people out and tie them down in a freaking basement, Sebastian." Erik growled 

"Let me tell you a fun fact. I can do anything I want." Shaw said, grinning. 

Erik wanted to punch him in the teeth. "It's one thing to bully people at school, it's another to actually kidnap them! What do you think this is, The Godfather?" 

 Shaw laughed unammused and got closer to Erik. 

"You know, when I'm done with you, you'll not only be begging for mercy, you'll say you're sorry. And you'll have to say it nicely too." 

Erik recognized the words. It was that day in the cafeteria when Erik made Shaw apologize to Charles. 

"You're so petty." he laughed at Sebastian. 

That made Shaw even more angry and he hit Erik. 

Erik tried the ropes, felt for metal around - no result. Everything was foreign to him, no sign of the familiar feeling of metal surrounding him. 

Shaw called the others and they all took turns in hitting Erik. In the middle of all that Erik thought he heard Charles' voice... 

_Erik! Erik, I'm coming!_

Of course, he knew there was no way this was actually Charles - probably he was hallucinating - but the thought of Charles, Charles' voice, were a comfort, it gave him strength. It kept him through the beatings of Shaw and his posse. Soft encouragements in his head all in Charles' voice, making him take more and more without breaking. 

The verbal attacks never stopped and Erik replied to each and every one of them with the same venom as Sebastian Shaw did. And each time he was kicked and shut up by Sebastian's hounds. 

At one point he started fearing that he was going to pass out again. Then Charles' voice became louder. He could literally hear it all around himself. He could hear Shaw's boys talk in Charles' voice, their hands frozen in midair, their legs unmovable. Erik thought his mind was playing more tricks on him. But then he saw Charles, standing behind Shaw, staring at him with such anger that Erik had never seen in his friend before. 

"Charles..." he whispered, then after realizing that his voice is too weak to be heard by Charles, he gathered all the strength he had to speak louder "Charles! Get away from here!" 

The last thing Erik wanted was for Shaw to hurt Charles too! Why was Charles here? How did he even found them!? 

"My, my! Look who's here! The little blue-eyed fairy!" Sebastian said, clapping his hands. "Boys, get him" 

The boys made neither a sound, nor movement. They were like frozen. Sebastian frowned "Boys! I'm talking to you, you idiots!" 

No change whatsoever. 

Shaw began to realize that something was different here. 

"What did you do to them, freak?" he shouted at Charles. 

Charles' lips curved up into a small smile. 

"Guess what, Sebastian. I'm a mutant too." Charles said and suddenly Shaw started squirming like a worm, his hands fisting at his hair. 

"No! Make it stop! Make it stop!" he shouted

Charles used the opportunity to untie Erik and help him up. 

"Charles...?" Erik repeated, still confused about what he actually saw right now. 

"I'll explain later." Charles promised "First we need to get out of here." he wrapped an arm around Erik's waist. "Can you walk?"

Erik tried and flinched in pain. "A little... but slowly." he replied. 

Charles nodded. "Better than not walking at all." he said and they started making small steps to get out of the metalless basement, leaving Sebastian and the rest there.

 _Don't you ever come near us again!_ Charles left a mental message in all their heads before getting his friend out to breath the fresh air again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're a mutant?" Erik asked, grinning. 

The two were safe and sound in Erik's room - Erik resting on his bed, all wounds examined and carefully dressed; Charles sitting on a chair by his side. 

Shaw and the rest had been caught and were now probably facing the consequences of their actions. 

"A mutant! I did not expect that!" Erik's eyes were sparkling. 

Charles shrugged with a smile. "I didn't either but here I am, a mutant." 

"What exactly is your mutation?" Erik asked, fascinated. 

Charles had time to think about his mutation, to realize it and even get some kind of grasp of it by the time the doctors took care of Erik's wounds and Erik got a little rest. So Charles was proud to know more about himself now.

Erik was thinking about it too but was still unable to quite guess what it was. He only knew that  _Charles, you look so beautiful when you talk about this..._

Charles blushed a bit, involuntarily overhearing Erik's thoughts. He smiled and bit his bottom lip. Erik's eyes followed the movement on their own accord and he had to look down at his hands again, not wishing to make Charles feel uncomfortable. 

"Telepathy." Charles replied, waiting for Erik's reaction. 

Erik froze. "Telepathy?" he repeated

Charles nodded, a little concerned now. "Is something the matter?" 

A whirlpool of mixed emotions and chaotic thoughts came from Erik's direction and Charles could feel them all. Still a little confused with how exactly to use his powers but enjoying them nevertheless. 

"Erik?" he had to encourage his friend to talk 

Erik blinked a few times then remembered to shake his head "N-no. It's fine. Telepathy is fine..." he mumbled, thinking. 

_Can you hear me now?_

Charles nodded, eyes fixed upon Erik. 

Erik seemed confused and worried. 

_You're in my head... I can feel you... You're in my head! How can you do that?_

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Erik?" Charles had to ask "Would you rather I go?" 

Thoughts were slipping out of Erik's mind on their own. 

_That'd be even worse! I hate seeing you walking away from me! Please, don't leave!_

"It's okay to stay." he said finally and sighed "I guess you already knew most of what's in my head anyway."

Charles' smile became wider now. "I do." he replied.

"I guess this is it then." Erik said, heartbroken. 

"This is what?" Charles had to ask

The words were hard to articulate. "The end of our friendship." he replied. 

Charles frowned. "And why would that be, Erik?" Charles asked 

Erik rolled his eyes. Was Charles doing this on purpose!? Erik loved Charles, he could not just turn that love off. And Charles reading his mind would make it pretty difficult for their friendship  to stay the same as before. 

Erik looked up at Charles again, about to speak again when he saw Charles was smiling brightly at him. 

"What?" Erik frowned 

"I have the advantage to have read your mind, my friend." Charles said, the smile not leaving his cherry lips. "So I believe it's only fair if you read mine."

Erik was even more confused now. Charles got closer to him, sitting on the edge of Erik's bed. 

"Can I...?" Charles said, gently placing his fingers on Erik's temples after Erik nodded. 

Charles was very careful not to hurt Erik or overwhelm his mind with too many thoughts and emotions.Charles still had a lot to learn about how to use his powers safely. That is why he went very carefully and very slowly to ensure that Erik's mind was safe and well. 

Once he made sure he was not hurting Erik, Charles showed him all - his feelings, his hopes, his emotions, his fears. He didn't hold anything back, mentally and emotionally exposing himself to Erik the way Erik was previously exposed to him. 

Erik's eyes went wide. "Charles... is this true?" he asked, hope in his voice. 

Charles removed his hands from Erik's head and smiled, blushing. "Yes." he said softly "I love you, too, Erik." 

"In a I'm your bestest friend in the whole world kinda way?" Erik grinned, repeating Charles's words from earlier. 

Charles laughed lightheartedly "Not only that" he said, his whole face radiating joy " _I love you, Erik._ " 

Erik took Charles' hand in his own. 

"I love you too, Charles." he said, smiling and blushing a little

There was a short silence and Charles frowned. "What's bothering you?" he asked

Erik raised an eyebrow with a chuckle. "How do you know something's bothering me? Are you still reading my mind?" 

"I don't need telepathy to figure that out. I know you so well." 

"True..." Erik sighed

"So what is it?" 

"I love you. And you love me." he said and Charles nodded, grinning "But-- what about Moira?"

"Moira and I are friends." Charles explained calmly "We're not dating. I just asked her to go to the dance with me because--" he took a deep breath then let it go. "... it's a stupid reason, Erik. I just wanted them to stop calling me a fairy..." Charles sighed

Erik wrapped his arms around him, pulling Charles closer. 

"They won't dear call you names anymore. We won't let them." he said "Besides, their stupid opinions don't matter. You're a god among insects, Charles! Don't let them tell you otherwise!" 

Charles smiled, moved by Erik's words, snuggling in Erik's embrace. "Thank you, Erik." 

The two boys rested their foreheads together and smiled at one another. There was nothing they won't be able to handle from now on. Even if it was them against the world, Erik was happy. Because Charles was now his world, and Erik was Charles'. 

~ The End ~


End file.
